


Beach Hooliganism

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affairs, Beach Sex, Break Up, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert has always had a thing for Elizaveta, but has accepted her relationship with Roderich as much as he can. That is, until several nations are invited over to Roderich and Elizaveta's beach house for an overnight stay, and Elizaveta admits that she isn't happy with her and Roderich's relationship, reigniting the flame between the once close childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Hooliganism

Gilbert and Elizaveta lay side by side on the now deserted beach, staring up at the stars. Gilbert, along with many others, had been invited along to Elizaveta and Roderich's beach house for a get together and an overnight stay, but the day ended in disaster for the couple. Roderich was indoors, glued to his chair while drinking away his sorrows, and Gilbert decided to stay and be a friend for Liz. "He always does this, when there's a lot going on or he's not been able to take a break," She said, sighing, "I mean, it must be something I'm doing wrong. It's my job to make him happy, is it not?"

"Don't talk bullshit, Liz! Ever since we were little you've talked about how horrible that ponce has been to you, you've done nothing wrong." Gilbert instantly protested at her outrageous claim, he knew how great she was, how soothing she could be when times got rough. You just had to allow her to be there for you.

"But things have certainly changed since we were little, Gil. Surely even you can tell that," She rolled her head over to the side, and so did Gilbert so that they became face to face. "It's not all hunting and being men anymore, I have to be a lady, and as a lady its my duty-"

"And things can change again. You of all people should damn well know how quickly that can happen." Gilbert said with a surprisingly comforting smile.

"Yeah, I know… It's just, I've gotten to notice that I keep trying the same ways to make him happy, and every time he just seems to get worse, it isn't working. Are you sure-" Elizaveta was caught off guard when the man beside her suddenly clasped her hand in his own.

"Liz. This isn't your fault. It's him, and you know it. Deep down, you're frustrated with _him_. You're trying so hard, yet that stuck up ba- _man_ won't give you a break." He said, "You maybe need to look at your situation from an outsiders point of view, think about it as if – _oh._ " Gilbert was cut off mid sentence by Elizaveta pressing her lips against his. He quickly pulled away, revealing a look of hurt on her face. "Liz, he'd kill me. I mean literally _kill_ me."

" _He_ doesn't have to know." She whispered. "Gilbert behind your, uh, _ego_ , you understand me better than anyone. And so what if he finds out, I'm sure he knows that after tonight our relationship was on its final thread…"

"But Liz…"

"Just shut up and kiss me you damn idiot, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Exactly. Now hurry up." Elizaveta was now right against Gilbert, their lips locked together.

He was tense for a few seconds, before his common sense left him and all thoughts were just on Elizaveta. She was just like he had always imagined her when he had first developed feelings for her, but _so_ much better. She was gentle, but meaningful. Dominant, but cautious. Before he had even noticed, he had moved one hand into her hair, running his fingers through her brown locks. She clearly enjoyed this, and let out a quiet moan before biting down hard on Gilberts lip, sending shivers down his spine as she simultaneously ran her finger up and down the nape of his neck. She pulled away partially, leaving Gilbert panting on his own for a couple of seconds while she pulled off his shirt easily. She returned her lips to his, and Gilbert awkwardly attempted to unbutton Elizaveta's expensive looking blouse.

"Mmmf…" Elizaveta tried to speak against him.

"Hm?" Gilbert made a questioning noise, also not leaving her lips.

"Just rip it. He bought me it." Elizaveta pulled away momentarily to get her words out.

Gilbert hesitated slightly before reluctantly ripping her pretty top off her body, completely destroying it easily with his strength.

"Mm, can't get a couple of buttons, but can rip fabric clean in half," Elizaveta chuckled into him. She undid her own bra to save any more awkward hassle and rolled herself on top of Gilbert, kissing him again. She ran her hands onto his chest, and he pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck. Gilbert could feel her heavily breathing onto him, and this turned him on even more. He slowly kissed his way down and up her neck again and again until she let out a loud and impatient moan and he bit down on the spot he was at, sucking the skin between his teeth. This, of course, resulted in a very red and very obvious mark. This lead very quickly to… well, let's just say it probably wasn't a very comfortable thing to do on a beach…

* * *

"What the hell?!" Gilbert was awoken by an appalled voice shouting from above him.

_Please don't be Roderich,_ he thought to himself before opening his eyes to see the purple eyed man glaring down at him, _He's gonna hate me for fucking his wife._ A towel was thrown over Gilbert by Roderich, followed by a noise of disgust.

"Look, I can explain…." Gilbert stammered, looking to his side to see a naked Elizaveta- gone.

"There's nothing to explain Gilbert." The Austrian man glared at him. "I know exactly what happened."

"Shit I'm so sorry man I don't know what I was thinkin-" Gilbert was interrupted with an abrupt hushing sound.

"I know you had one too many drinks and ended up skinny dipping or whatever they call it, Lovino told me so."

Gilbert rolled over onto his stomach and looked behind Roderich at the Italian standing not too far behind him along with Elizaveta. "You _owe_ me." He mouthed, making a gagging gesture to signal that he had seen it, _everything._

"Oh, yeah. I'm really sorry if I disrupted anyone…" Gilbert apologised.

"Thankfully, it was during the night it seems, so I doubt you traumatized too many people with your… _hooliganism_." Roderich said with a hint of relief in his voice. "Now just get inside and dressed, you will all be leaving very soon."

Gilbert quickly wrapped the towel around himself, and hung his head in "shame" as he made his way back to the house, not without winking at Elizaveta and high-fiving Lovino on his way, though.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi all, this is more than likely going to be a one shot, my imagination ends here for now, writers block sucks. I kind of just wrote this the other night just for something to do out of boredom, and thought I would upload it. It'd make me so unbelievably happy if I got some reviews, I'd love to hear what you enjoyed and maybe didn't enjoy about my story. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
